1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to snowboard bindings.
2. Prior Art
A snowboard is a device resembling a small surfboard, and used much like a surfboard for descending a snow covered slope. A typical snowboard includes bindings for removably attaching a pair of specially adapted hard boots that resemble snow ski boots. Some snowboards, particularly the ones for rent, include universal boot plates with adjustable straps for removably fastening conventional soft boots of any size for convenience and low cost. The universal boot plates are removably attached to the snowboard by specialized bindings on the board. The universal boot plates may be detached from the bindings and snowboard, so that the user may walk with the boot plates still fastened to the soft boots. Universal boot plate bindings typically employ a latch for locking the boot plate in position. The latch is arranged for engaging and disengaging from the boot plate by a spring-loaded lever, which may be actuated by a linear or rotary motion.
Some universal boot plate bindings have an exposed latch assembly which tends to be covered in snow and ice, so that it may become difficult to operate or even jammed. Further, due to the simple spring loading, the latch may be unintentionally retracted under some circumstances when particular forces are applied to the boot plate. The user's foot may thus be released from the board, and the user may lose control.